Birthday Bonanza!
by Eriphabottackson
Summary: In celebration of Idina Menzel's birthday! Elphaba is having a surprise birthday party, and Elsa is having a planned, extra-special birthday party... both in Times Square. No specific ships, but Gelphie friendship and Elsa/Anna sibling fluff. Plus a girlfriend for Olaf. Rated T just in case. One-shot


**As you read in the summary, this is for Idina Menzel's birthday. Happy Birthday, Idina! You are a wickedly (Elphaba smirks) talented individual whose amazing voice gives everyone chills. (Elsa smirks) I hope you enjoyed your day; you deserve it! Thank you for inspiring me.**

**Also, I found out it's also Jared Gilmore's birthday. He plays Henry on _Once Upon A Time, _so I included him at the very end. Happy Birthday, Jared! I hope you had a magical, fun-filled day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Wicked_ or _Frozen_. And I don't own OUAT.**

"Psst, Kristoff," Anna whispered over her boyfriend, who was sound asleep in bed. She shook him by the shoulders. "Kristoff!" the princess shouted. "Wake up!" His only reply were snores.

Rolling her eyes, Anna grabbed a vase from the room's dresser, took the flowers out, and splashed the water in Kristoff's face. Immediately, the blonde man snapped awake, yelling, "TAKE THAT, EVIL DRAGON!" He then realized Anna was standing over the bed. "Hi, Anna," he greeted his girlfriend sheepishly.

"Hey, Kristoff," a frustrated Anna greeted back.

Sitting up fully, Kristoff looked out his window. The sun had only made it halfway towards its peak in the gray-blue sky. He turned back to Anna. "The fact that you're up this early just _confirms _you're not yourself," stated Kristoff. "What's wrong?"

Anna sighed. "Remember how I told you yesterday to plaster the kingdom with posters saying it's Elsa's birthday today on your trip to deliver ice?" she asked.

"Yep," the Ice Master and Deliverer answered.

"Well, I just realized it would've been nicer to have a surprise party for her. But now we can't do that because everyone knows..." The strawberry-blonde sighed again and took a set next to her boyfriend.

"Well, look on the bright side," Kristoff tried to comfort her. "If you made it seem like everyone in Arendelle, including you, forgot her birthday, Elsa would get really upset. And let's not forget what happened the last time she flipped out."

"How was I supposed to know she had ice powers when she shut herself away for 13 years?!" exclaimed Anna in exasperation. "But you do have a point; I don't want another eternal winter. I guess... I guess we can just throw her a regular party. But we have to make it extra-special! It's not everyday you turn the age that has it's own song!" And with that, the princess began to belt out Taylor Swift's "22", which made Kristoff have to cover his ears and pray for it to stop.

When it _did _stop, Anna sighed yet again, but this time, with excitement instead of frustration. "So, where do you think Elsa would want to have her party?" she wondered aloud.

"Can't you just have one of those royal balls?" asked Kristoff.

"Yeah, but like I said, it's _got _to be extra-special! Hmm... what did you think about that Times Square place she was telling us about?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great, then! It's settled!" Anna jumped off the bed, pulling Kristoff up with her. "Come on!" she squealed. "I have to make her breakfast in bed... and you're coming with me to make sure I don't torch the kitchen!"

* * *

Elphaba woke with a groan. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Normally, people who know it's their birthday immediately brighten and are energized. They leap out of bed, clap their hands together, and are ready for whatever the day has in store.

Well, not this person. If she was really honest with herself, Elphaba might as well just sleep the day away. No one knew it was her birthday, and frankly, no one probably cared. Not even her own family gave her any birthday presents. Well, Nessa would fix up something for her occasionally, but it wasn't the norm.

Galinda was already up, checking her curly blonde hair in the mirror. Probably for the tenth time today. She turned to see her roommate showing the first signs of being fully awake. "Morning, Elphie!" she greeted with a sunny smile before turning back to the mirror.

"Morning, Glin," Elphaba greeted back, unable to suppress a small yawn.

"Ready to take on the day?!"

"Yeah... I guess." The green girl stopped herself. They _were _friends now, but Galinda never usually asked Elphaba if she was ready for anything. It was as if, for some reason, she was really concerned about her. Did she remember? "Galinda, do you know what day it is today?" she asked.

"Yeah, May 30th," replied Galinda in a snap. "Why? Is today the anniversary of some war or something? Oh well, I'll hear all about it in History, probably..."

Elphaba sighed. Of course. She knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, but she just couldn't help herself. "Okay..." she said, trying to hide her feelings of disappointment and, just a bit of it, pain. Which, really, was what she did all of her life. "Just curious. I'm going to get ready for classes."

"Okay!" Galinda called as she applied her lipstick. The truth was, she _did _know what day it was today. But it was Fiyero's plan to throw a surprise party. It pained the blonde, because she knew Elphaba probably never had a proper birthday celebration in her life, and she had to pretend she didn't know or care about it. But it would all be worth it to see how touched her roommate would be when Galinda, Fiyero, Gabe (Fiyero's roommate), Nessa, and Boq and his fraternity shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and threw balloons and confetti everywhere.

The most difficult part of all of this was finding a location for this party. Finally, after discovering Elphaba's yearning to go to a place called "America" (Galinda spelled it _Uhmerika _at some point, which was what set her roommate off), the place the Wizard was from, the friends decided to host this semi-formal event at a place called Times Square. Galinda smiled. She couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

Laughing, chattering, and the song "Let It Go," filled Kristoff's sled as the Ice Master and Deliverer urged Sven to run them to Times Square. Elsa had quite the day so far. Anna had brought her breakfast in bed: eggs, bacon, and (surprisingly) non-burnt buttered toast. Once she set foot outside the gates, she was greeted with a swarm of people. After listening to everyone's birthday wishes, Elsa told everyone she just wanted to spend her birthday alone in the palace with her family. She and Anna had a fancy lunch, sang songs, and even built Olaf a girlfriend.

"I still think it was a bad idea to name her Summer," Elsa had told her little sister as they climbed onto Kristoff's sled. Summer and Olaf had wanted to get married right away, but both royal sisters had to explain to them the whole "You-can't-marry-a-man-you-just-met" thing. But even so, that didn't stop the two from saying lovey-dovey stuff and kissing every five minutes on the ride.

"I think it was a bad idea to name her, period," Kristoff had added, which earned a glare from the women, and even Olaf.

By now, "Let It Go" had been sung so many times that even Anna had fallen asleep, her head hanging back, snoring loudly. Elsa shook her sister awake after the pretended to sassily slam a door in someone's face. "What should we sing now?" the platinum-blonde asked.

"'22'!" suggested Anna.

"NO!" shouted Kristoff. "NO, NO, AND NO!"

"How about 'Sober'?" tried Elsa, but Kristoff wasn't exactly a P!nk fan.

"Ooh! Ooh!" called Olaf. "How about 'I Don't Care; I Love It?'"

"EWWWWW!" everyone exclaimed. Even Sven snorted in disapproval. So, they just sang all of the songs at once, but of course, Elsa's singing voice could be heard the most because her singing voice was amazing. Luckily, the sled soon came to a halt. They had arrived.

* * *

It had taken a long time, but by hot air balloon, Elphaba and her friends managed to get to Times Square. Fiyero, Galinda, Gabe, and everyone else still continued to act like they didn't know the significance of today, though Elphaba had started to become suspicious. Why else would they take her to America, where they knew she longed to travel to? Maybe that's just what friends did.

Galinda had taken a reluctant birthday girl shopping for clothes at Forever 21 while the rest of the crew started to set up for the party. They bought decorations and all of the party supplies in New York. Once that was out of the way, however, they began to get a little sidetracked.

The guys in Boq's fraternity stopped at Midtown Comics and got absorbed in some fighting manga; Fiyero and Gabe were like kids in a candy store (half of that literally) at M and M World; Boq reluctantly agreed to wheel Nessa around the Disney Store, where she could've sworn that she heard Elphaba singing. But when she turned toward the melodious voice, there was only a lady with white hair and a beautiful blue, sparkling dress. Still, it was funny how her voice sounded exactly like her sister's. Well, not really funny at all. Just plain creepy.

At around 7pm, Elphaba and Galinda made their way down to the Jumbo-Tron at the center of Times Square. On the way, Elphaba bumped into another young woman, who looked about the same age. "Sorry!" the green girl apologized.

"No, it's okay," the woman, who was dressed in a blue sparkly dress, said. "I just-" She looked up, her blue eyes surveying Elphaba. "You're green," she stated.

"Thank you, Queen Obvious," replied Elphaba.

"Hey, don't you say anything about my sister!" yelled a younger, strawberry-blonde-haired woman near the platinum-blonde in the dress. She had the same blue eyes, which were glaring daggers at Elphaba. She started forward, but her older sister held her back. "Whoa, Anna, relax," she ordered, but her little sister wouldn't relax. "Sorry about her. She's quite overprotective."

"It's fine," Elphaba said. "I wish _my _little sister was like that."

"You have a little sister?"

"Yeah."

"Um-hm!" Galinda confirmed. "She's waiting with a few of our friends by the Jumbo-Tron. Why don't you guys come with us?"

The platinum-blonde nodded. "We'd love to," she smiled. "I'm Elsa." Elsa looked down at her sister, who seemed to have fully calmed. "And this... um... extremely passionate young woman... is my sister, Anna." she added.

"I'm Galinda!" the curly-haired blonde introduced herself. "And _this _extremely passionate... and sarcastic... young woman is Elphaba." Everyone shook hands and headed off.

Once they got to the Jumbo-Tron, though, no one was there. "What in Oz's name...?" Elphaba started to mutter before Fiyero, Gabe, Nessa, Boq, and the boys in his fraternity jumped out at her.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" One of the frat boys pressed a red button, and confetti and balloons were thrown everywhere.

Elphaba was in utter shock. "You... you really _did _remember," she managed to choke out. Galinda threw her arms around her best friend. "Happy Birthday, Elphie!" she shouted, grinning. The green girl hugged her back, crying.

"Awwwwwww..." Elsa and Anna exclaimed at the same time.

Soon, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Summer came to join the celebration. Both birthday girls were the subject of touching toasts and well-written poems. They were presented with gifts and showered with affection from their friends and loved ones. Everyone was having a good time. This day really was perfect.

* * *

While the celebration was going on, a brown-haired teen was passing by with a blonde-haired woman in a red leather jacket. "Mom, I think those ladies are celebrating their birthdays," the teen told the woman.

"Kid, I told you that you can pick out something from Toy R Us," his mother reminded him.

"I know, but..."

"We weren't invited. Now come on, Henry, let's go..."


End file.
